


WORDS OF BARRAYARAN WISDOM, or something

by Zoya1416



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Gen, Party, drinking too much, thinking serious thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another party on Barrayar more serious ponderings on life. Ser' yus. Vry Ser' yus....</p>
            </blockquote>





	WORDS OF BARRAYARAN WISDOM, or something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana/gifts).



> I don't own any of the Vorkosigan Saga. All Bujold. Also, ana owns "Barrayaran Life Lessons," which I so enjoyed.

Consider: an very odd collection winding down with the brandy at a small private party

Simon  
No, I'm not on duty. But I'm not going to--well, a couple--  
Lesson one—take anti-acids before reading any of Miles' reports, and double up when he comes in person.

What do I remember most—? I certainly remember the fountain and pink dye—oh, all right.

There was the Vor Lord who wanted us to arrest the Betan's envoy's show, Penelope, Queen of the Salt Flats, all because he didn't know what type of singers they were...and had got punched out.

Lesson two—the oddest time?  
Oh, one—maybe when Count—um,— was running a nudist camp, and we had to break it up because of the blackmail potential. He was, ah, practicing what he preached when I talked to him on the comconsole—not a stitch.—No, I'm not going to show you. We locked it up tight.

Laisa—  
What a pretty dress. I don't think—  
Let's see--Empresses can't give a discount to the trade fleets even when it's your oldest sister. Even when she mentions the alarm. Yes, they are, aren't they, but I wouldn't say that out loud. 

Drou—the most important one is to find your true love. And be sure you can out-wrestle him if you need to.

Duv Galeni—  
The false dome alarm? I'm going to find out about that! Oh, pardon me, Empress, no. You'd have been only about nine...sorry, shutting up.  
...Historically, there is a recording of the time when those Komarran trade fleet captains got roaring drunk and ripped the Barrayaran ship escorts. Very impressive oaths, some real style there—No you can't have it. I know it was censored, but I can override all the ImpSec censoring passwords. The Count and the camp episode, too—you didn't know that, Simon? 

Byerly—This is great brandy—I'm going to raid your cellar more, Dono—well, then. There is an old Earth song about this very thing, something from a western country, I believe.  
(sings nasally) "You got to know when to hold them, know when to fold them, know when to walk away, know when to run"—(murmur—know when to be top, and when to be down.)  
Quit laughing at me, Dono, it's a perfectly good lesson. And everything else would be about fashion.

Dono—Does Olivia know you're up to this?  
Ah, let's see—You get more respect as a man, but the clothes aren't as pretty. I miss lace. No, By, I couldn't. The Council of Counts would veto it.

Alys: NO LACE, Dono. If you want to expand your wardrobe, you'd be more the flowing, draping kind. With house colors?—Ruffles? If anyone could carry that off, you could. Do you know Estelle? Really? What did you do to her? I'm just fine,n,Simon. 

Dono: That's enough, turn that recorder off. Oh, it is off now?

low murmurs......by, another shot of that brandy. do you want to come over and get some of my, you know? i don't need all of them now. and olivia hates glitter, so you can have that too. and the beads—DO YOU STILL HAVE THAT RECORDER ON, YOU LITTLE WITCH?—GIVE IT TO ME!”

(Various noises recorded at this point— sliding, thumping, crashing, recorder thrown, caught by Simon—“oh, thank you for this memory, Dono!” Recorder mashed off, but was already forwarded to my comconsole.)

The narrator draws a veil here because of running away.


End file.
